Silent Screams
by phantombabe
Summary: SG1 is sent to a planet that may hold the key to defeating the Gould. Upon arrival they learn of a new illness that has begun to take over the planet. They must do everything in their power to help these people, especially when Jack falls ill with this my
1. The Briefing

**Silent Screams**

**Author: **phantombabe

**Rating: **PG-13 (for language, violence, and suggestive dialogue)

**Disclaimer: **Ok. Here we go… I don't own Stargate Sg-1 or any of it's characters. I also don't own the actual gate… and anything else that I didn't mention that anyone could possibly sue me for. The only people that I do own are Lilly and Steven.

**Comments: **Hey everybody. I am seriously high off of sugar so please excuse any typo's or misspellings or anything like that. Oh and did I mention that it's about 2:00 am? While I was in bed, I suddenly got an idea for a story and I knew that I would forget it by tomorrow morning… so here ya go. XOXO to all my fans.

**Chapter One: The Briefing**

"Daniel… What are you talking about?" Asked a very confused colonel, after Daniel had just finished explaining some little doohickey that was supposed to do that thing.

"Well, to put it simply Jack. The statue that, SG-3 brought back, is supposed to emanate some sort of light every two hundred years." Said Daniel, wondering if Jack had even been listening.

"Ok. Well…" Jack said, waiting for Daniel to continue. "What's it do?" He asked, in his best patronizing voice.

"Actually… I have no idea." Daniel replied, looking straight at Jack.

"Oh well in that case. Let's fly on over there, as usual, and get our ass's blown off trying to figure it out." Jack said with an irritated voice.

"Colonel." Said General Hammond "That's exactly what you're going to do. Except, hopefully, minus the part about getting your ass's blown off."

"Sir. Permission to speak freely?" Jack asked respectfully, trying not to loose his temper.

The general nodded his head expectantly.

"This is ridiculous. Why do we care about some stupid light. We should be out there trying to find weapons to fight the Goa'uld. Not playing with some "light thingy" that SG-3 found." He said, pointing to the screen where Daniel had made his presentation.

"On the contrary." Daniel said, holding his finger up to interrupt. "The Goa'uld have yet to enslave the people of this planet. Now that could be because of this light. It could be some sort of shield or something. I'm not really sure yet. But that's why we need to go check it out."

"Colonel. Doctor Jackson is absolutely right. We don't come across many planets that are completely untouched by the Goa'uld. And, perhaps, if this "light thing" turns out to be some type of weapon, they might be willing to share it with us."

"But sir-"

"End of discussion colonel." Hammond said standing up to leave. "You will leave in three hundred hours. Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Sam said respectfully.

"This is ridiculous." Said Jack exasperatedly under his breath.

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson is correct. And this light _is_ what has kept the Goa'uld away for many years." Said Teal'c, trying to convince Jack.

"Alright! Fine. You guys win. Just know that I said that this was a very bad idea from the beginning." He said stomping out of the briefing room.

"What's gotten into him?" Asked Daniel, looking to Sam for the answer, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps something happened over the past weekend that has put him in such a mood." Said Teal'c, also trying to figure out what was wrong with the colonel.

"No. I think that's just Jack." Said Daniel, turning off the presentation screen. "So, who's hungry besides me?"

"I'm starving." Said Sam standing up.

"I am in need of nourishment as well." Said Teal'c standing up as well.

"I think they have pancakes this morning." Said Sam.

"Finally. Some real food." Said Daniel, who had been on a mission with SG-5 for two weeks and had to eat the crap the village people had passed off for food.

Sorry it was so short, but my sugar rush is running off and I'm exhausted. So please review and tell me what you think. If you have a story suggestion, I'm all ears. XOXO to all my fans.


	2. P3X 986

**Silent Screams**

**Author: **phantombabe

**Rating: **PG-13 (for language, violence, and suggestive dialogue)

**Disclaimer: **Ok. Here we go… I don't own Stargate Sg-1 or any of it's characters. I also don't own the actual gate… and anything else that I didn't mention that anyone could possibly sue me for. The only people that I do own are Lilly and Steven.

**Comments: **Hey Guyz! I'm Back! Lol. Just kidding. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I think this one turned out a little bit better than the first one. But review and tell me what you think, oh and by the way, why don't you check out some of my other stories too. XOXO to all my fans.

**Chapter 2: P3X-986**

Daniel checked his watch for the third time in the past five minutes.

_Where the hell is he? He's never been this late for a departure. It's been almost fifteen minutes._

General Hammond's voice came to life above there heads.

"Colonel O'Neill. Please report to the gate room immediately."

"Where is he? He's never this late." Said Sam, vocalizing what everyone else of SG-1 was thinking.

"Perhaps he is ill, or just detained." Said Teal'c, trying to give Jack the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah right." Said Daniel. "He didn't even want to go on this mission in the first place."

"That may be, but I don't think that he would just not show up… would he?" Said Sam, looking at Daniel and Teal'c.

"I feel quite certain that O'Neill would do no such thing." Said Teal'c, raising one eyebrow.

"I hope you're right Teal'c" Said Sam, looking towards the control room where General Hammond just shrugged.

Jack was hunched over the toilet losing what was left of his lunch. When he stood up he flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet. He then filled his hands with water and splashed his face Then he grabbed a towel that was hanging from the rack above the toilet and dried his fevered face.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Jack thought as he walked back into his room to attempt to get ready for the fifth time that morning.

He looked at the clock on his dresser. It read 9:15 am. He was fifteen minutes late. General Hammond was gonna kill him. Oh well. He would have to cross that bridge when he came to it. But, until then, he needed to concentrate on getting ready without throwing up again.

General Hammonds voice came on the intercom again.

"Doctor Jackson, please go find out what is keeping Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes Sir." He said and headed off to find Jack, but, before he could even get to the gate room door, Jack came walking through it.

"Jack!" Daniel said, a little surprised. "What the hell took you so long?"

"My stomach didn't agree with my lunch." He said saluting General Hammond.

"Colonel, we're glad you decided to join us." Said Hammond, as the gate began to dial out.

"Sorry sir. I assure you it won't happen again." Jack apologized, trying to keep from throwing up all over the gate room.

"Let's hope not Colonel. SG-1 move out."

General Hammond watched as the four teammates moved up the ramp together and disappeared into the event horizon.

"Good luck SG-1." He said under his breath. For some reason, he suddenly had a bad feeling about this mission, but quickly dismissed it.

SG-1 came flying out of the horizon. They rolled down the stone steps with Sam landing on top of Daniel, Jack thrown into the DHD and Teal'c landing just behind him.

"Ok. Owww!" Said Jack as he slowly and painfully removed himself from the DHD.

"Are you alright Sam?" Asked Daniel as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I think so. You kinda broke my fall." She said, trying to contain a laugh.

"Yeah I noticed that too."

"Umm Daniel?" Asked Sam.

"It's my sidearm. I swear." He said blushing.

This time she couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you mind telling me what's so damn funny?" Said Jack as he walked over to the two who were still lying on the ground.

"Sorry sir." Sam apologized while standing and helping Daniel to his feet.

"Let's get going so we can go home." He said walking off, most likely to find somewhere nice and private to hurl.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Asked Daniel watching him leave.

"Perhaps his illness has made him quite agitated." Said Teal'c, stating the obvious.

"I hope that's all that's bothering him." Said Sam as she moved to follow.

"Yeah. Me too." Said Daniel, picking up his sidearm which had fallen out before he had even hit the ground.

SG-1 sat down at the feast that had been prepared for them by the village family that had taken them in that night.

"This looks great." Said Sam, looking at the huge turkey that had been placed before them.

"And this wine is to die for." Said Jack, holding up his glass. "Daniel, you should try some."

"Uh, no thank you. I don't really care for alcohol."

"Suit yourself." He said turning his attention back to his now almost empty glass.

Sam turned to the woman who sat across from her.

"Do you think that we can, maybe, talk to the village elders in the morning?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. We would have taken you to see them tonight, but they were away, seeing to the west side of the village. There had been reports of some falling ill with an unknown ailment."

"That's terrible. How long ago was this first reported." Sam asked, worried that Colonel O'Neill had brought something through the gate that was fatal to the people of this planet. And one look at the colonel told her that he was thinking the same thing.

"About three days ago. So far there have been at least one hundred cases reported." She said, holding her husbands hand. "Thankfully there have been no cases reported on this side of the village."

"They have that side of the village cut off from everyone else to avoid contamination." Said the husband lovingly stroking his wife's hand with his thumb. "Lilly, why don't you get our guests some more wine." He said, noticing that Jack had pretty much downed the whole pitcher.

"Oh, of course." She said, standing up.

Once she had left the room the man leaned forward so that he could be heard.

"I didn't want to alarm Lilly, but I thought you should know."

"What's going on Stephen?" Asked Jack, suddenly uninterested with the remaining wine that was left in his glass.

"There have been more than one hundred cases reported."

"How many Stephen?" He asked, becoming slightly irritated that he wouldn't just "spit it out".

"There have been over five hundred cases and four hundred and twenty-six deaths. So far no one has survived it." He said looking down at his hands, obviously trying to hold back tears. "My brother and his wife were one of the first to be infected. It took the virus four days to kill them, and from what I have heard, it is not a pleasant death."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry for your loss." Said Sam, trying to hold back tears herself.

"It's very hard to lose someone and even harder not to be able to talk to someone about it." Jack said quietly, staring into his glass.

"Jack, perhaps we should try to do something to help these people." Said Daniel, trying to get Jacks mind off of his son.

"I'll call Hammond and see what he thinks." He said, suddenly standing up and walking out of the "hut" (for lack of a better word).

"Is he alright?" Asked Lilly, as she sat back down with the wine.

"He lost his son not to long ago and it's still a sensitive subject." Said Daniel, silently debating whether or not to go after him.

"It will probably always be a "sensitive subject" to him." Lilly said sitting down and once again holding her husbands hand. "Losing a child is like losing a part of your heart that you will never be able to get back."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think so far. I wrote it very late at night and never went back and edited it, so please play nice. XOXO to all my fans. 


End file.
